Saturn Girl
History Origin Saturn Girl aka Imra Ardeen became the most talented and disciplined telepath born on Titan, the largest moon of Saturn. Imra planned to apply for the Science Police. During her flight, she met Rokk Krinn and Garth Ranzz who impersonated rich people to impress her, but she wasn't fooled by their poor impression. She then detected danger and the trio saved R.J. Brande's life from a group of terrorists known as the Dark Circle. Imra was sceptical that the threat was over and continued to investigate. Her intuition was correct and they saved Brande again. Impressed with their valour, Brande helped the three form the Legion of Superheroes. Man of Tomorrow Saturn Girl along with Bouncing Boy and Brainiac 5 go back in time to the 21st Century to the town of Smallville, Kansas to find Superman to come back with them to the 31st Century and help them defeat the Fatal Five. Superman does not agree at first, but then his mind changes and he goes with them to the Legion HQ in New Metropolis. After she consoled Clark at the Superman Museum because Lightning Lad had made fun of him and his powers, Superman agreed to help the Legion. Together with Superman and the Legion, they defeated the Fatal Five and Superman joins the Legion. Timber Wolf In the second episode, the Legion (consisting of herself, Superman, Brainiac 5, Bouncing Boy, and Lightning Lad) travel to the planet Rawl after receiving a SOS message from Dr. Mar Londo. After unsuccessfully landing on the planet, Saturn Girl, with her telepathic powers, kept sensing a presence near them and watching them, but her friends just told her to ignore it. Later, Superman, Lightning Lad, and her are attack by mechanical-like creatures. Saturn Girl used a Thought Blast to stop the swarming creatures around her, but she was knocked out-cold in the process. As soon as that happened, the monster that the Legion were suppose to stop comes, defeats the creatures, and 'kidnaps' the unconscious girl. While Clark and Garth go looking for her, Imra awakens in a cave, near a hand-built fire. The monster made her stay in the cave, which comes to her asking who made the fire. To figure out what is going and what the monster is trying to say, Saturn Girl reads it's mind. There, she finds out the real truth; the monster is really Dr. Londo's supposedly deceased son; Brin Londo. It was shown that Dr. Londo experimented on his son, which resulted into his monstrous transformation, only Brin was now in a feral-side transformation. However, Clark and Garth found her and attacked the monster to save her. Saturn Girl tried to tell them the truth, but she was knocked out during the battle. Clark managed to capture the monster and carry him back to Dr. Londo's lad, while Garth carried Imra, explaining to Clark that she is in a Healing Trance to heal her. Which he adds;"Careful whatcha say, though, she can hear you. I learned that the hard way." Once they landed outside of the lab and meet up with Brainiac 5 and Bouncing Boy, Saturn Girl wakes up and explains to the boys the truth about Brin, and then she tells Brin he is no monster and has control over himself, which causes Brin to calm down and turned back into a human canine form. After defeating Dr. Londo and his robot seekers, Brin's father warns his son that he'll never have control again. But Saturn Girl tells him that he will because the Legion will help him. Gaining new friends, Brin Londo joins the Legion and gains the codename Timber Wolf. Fear Factory In the fourth episode, the Legion (Superman, Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Braniac 5, and Bouncing Boy) take refuge in a scary old space station during a storm, when in actuality, it's more of a haunted mansion. One-by-one, each Legionnaire member disappear when they scream at their fear. Bouncing Boy went first and then Lightning Lad. It is revealed that Saturn Girl's greatest fear is a roller-coaster ride called the "Titan Tower". She rides this and screams in fear, which resulted her into disappearing to a white portal, trapping her in a painting along with Garth and Chuck. Eventually, her and the boys were freed by Superman and they were freed from the haunted space station. Chain of Command In the eleventh episode, Lightning Lad's home-world (Winath) is in trouble with storms, threatening life on the planet. So, Lightning Lad and the Legion (Superman, Saturn Girl, Brainiac 5, Colossal Boy, Bouncing Boy, and Triplicate Girl) go to the planet to help. Saturn Girl tells Lightning Lad that she knows how hard it is to see your homeworld struggle, so she says that the Legion and her are they're to help, which Lightning Lad smiles at. When the ship finally reaches to Winath's core defusing station, they are greeted by their long lost leader; Cosmic Boy. Saturn Girl becomes extremely happy and hugs him, showing that they were good friends. Then Cosmic Boy intrudes the new member to the Legion; Ferro Lad. She and Brainiac 5 go with Cosmic Boy, while the others stay behind. This saddened (and possibly hint of jealousy) Lightning Lad by him saying "So much for staying by my side." During the storm, the core becomes too unstable and Brainiac 5 tries to communicate with Superman, but the storm cancelled out the signal. So, Saturn Girl uses her telepathy to communicate with Superman with her mind-link, which he answers and takes out the core. Seeing that the storm is becoming worse and with the core gone, Cosmic Boy decides to try and turn on the power station, but Lightning Lad decides to save whatever is left of his home-world. Colossal Boy and Ferro Lad join Garth, Brainiac 5 stays with Cosmic Boy, but Garth turns to and asks "Anyone else?". Cosmic Boy tells her that he needs her since the Legion communications are out and she can mind-communicate with the other members. She feels bad about leaving Lightning Lad, which angers him that she chose to stay with Cosmic Boy over going with him. While Cosmic Boy and Brainiac 5 use their powers to restore the power station, Saturn Girl asks to help, but Cosmic Boy only tells her to stay back because, "I don't want you to get hurt.", which causes her to feel bad. Appearance Both Saturn Girl's appearance and outfit do not change much between the years of Season 1 and Season 2. Imra has a well-fit body with waist-length blonde hair, white skin, curvy thin blonde eyebrows, and pink eyes. Also, she has pink lips that match her eye color. Her ears are strangely pointed at the top. Her uniform is a pink and white body suit with a white shoulder-armor that goes up to her neck (with a large black 'T' on the neck part), and a small pink Saturn logo is on the middle of the armor. She also wears white gloves and large white boots. In the middle of her suit is the Legion of Superheroes medal. Finally, she wears small pink Saturn earrings on her ears. Personality Saturn Girl is a level-headed character with mental powers. She is composed at all times but also very physical. Among her mental powers are she uses Telepathy, telekinesis and the power to mentally create an explosive force field called a thought blast (which is so draining that she passes out afterwards) and the ability to go into a healing trance when unconscious (she can still mentally hear others in this state). She is put into a healing trance after a battle with Esper and awakens sometime later Powers *'Telepathy: '''Saturn Girl's main power is the power of telepathy. She can create mental projections from her mind, transmit thoughts in varying degrees and read the thoughts of others. She can also create a multiple-mind link with whoever, making it easier for the Legion to communicate during missions. *'Healing Trance:' If Saturn Girl is weakened physically and/or emotionally, she is put into a deep sleep to let her mind rest and let it heal for a while. It is said by Lightning Lad that she can hear things while she is in this trance. *'Brain Blasts''' *'Mental Control ' *'Mental Shield' Weaknesses *'Other Telepaths' *'Brain Blasts:' Some of her mind-attacks (called Brain Blasts) can be too much for Saturn Girl and she is knocked out in the process Equipment * Legion Flight Ring: Like all Legionnaires Saturn Girl wears a flight ring. It allows her self propelled flight and protection in the vacuum of space. Trivia *Like the original comics, Saturn Girl begins a romantic relationship with Lightning Lad. In the comics, they marry and have 2 sons together; Graym and Garridan Ranzz Appearances * Man of Tomorrow * Timber Wolf * Legacy * Fear Factory * Phantoms * Child's Play * Lightning Storm * Brain Drain * The Substitutes * Chain of Command * Sundown, Pt. 1 * Sundown, Pt. 2 * The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow, Pt. 2 * In the Beginning * Dark Victory part 1 * Dark Victory part 2 External links * Saturn Girl article at DC Comics Database, the DC Comics publication Wikia. * Saturn Girl article at Memory Beta, the licensed Star Trek publication Wikia. Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Titanian Category:Native Abilities Category:Female Characters